


Dear sweet Mockingbird

by BunnyJess



Series: Sugar Baby Jay [3]
Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Cum slut Jason, Daddy Kink, Dom Slade, Established Relationship, Jason never died, M/M, New Relationship, Slade dotes on Jason, Sub Jason, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Sugar baby Jason, Sugar daddy Slade, butt plug, smol Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: When Slade found a new apprentice, he didn't realise just how much he didn't have to teach the boy.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Sugar Baby Jay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861534
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Dear sweet Mockingbird

Without a doubt, the one person Deathstroke hadn’t expected to meet while visiting the League of Assassin’s headquarters was one of the Bats little birds. He’d rarely fought the second Robin, even when he transitioned into Bluejay and got more involved with the Titans. It was always easier to stay away from the one member of the family who reminded him so much of himself. The bruising force behind each hit. The pulsing anger. The understanding of how prison doesn’t always work. 

He’d not recognised him at first. The eighteen-year-old having been rumoured to have left Daddy Bat to train looked very different to the Robin he’d met a year ago. Muscle bulk built up. His smaller frame lacking any puppy fat. Just pure, lean strength and vicious accuracy. Seeing the bird with Lady Shiva had also been a shock. Turned out the lost bird was her son; which explained just how he managed to fight people as unpredictable as Joker and come out relatively unscathed. Now, being taught by the woman herself, he’d become a formidable foe. Or; Slade thought, if he played this right, Jason could become something so much more. 

Turned out the blooming Bluejay had had similar thoughts. It was that same evening that Slade heard his bedroom door creak open in the Al Ghul residence. A palace where Ra’s only allowed his best and most loyal to stay. He readied himself for an attack...or Talia; although that woman could attack him while wanting his body. Instead what he got was a svelte eighteen-year-old slipping across his sheets and straddling his hips. The sheer audacity freezing Slade in place.   
“Slade,” Jason murmurs, voice lyrical as he traces pattens on Deathstroke’s bare chest.   
“What do you want Kid?” He knows his voice sounds too gruff. Shows how a svelte, young thing on his lap effects him so. 

Jason gums as he leans down; hips rolling gracefully to apply just a little more pressure through the sheet and onto Slade’s crotch. “I need a teacher for sword work. Can you be my teacher?” The way he says the word, that one simple word, sends lust sparking through Slade’s nerves.   
“I can’t be your teacher, Kid.” He pauses, threads his fingers through the curls at the base of the kids neck and pulls him down so he can growl lowly in his ear. “I can be your Daddy though.” The shiver and breathy gasp he gets as a reply tells him he’s hit the nail on the head. 

It’s been over ten years since Jason crawled into Slade’s lap and found the second person to fund his future. Ten years since Slade found one of the best lays he’s had. Sure, he spoils the boy. A loft in San Francisco for when he’s visiting his brothers at Titan’s Tower. Antique swords and other blades to spruce up his main apartments. The finest suits for when they go out to functions and dinner. Wherever he wants him, his boy comes with minimal complaints. He wouldn’t be his bratty Jason without some complaints. 

The pair are currently in the car returning to Slade’s Hollywood residence. Both men are dressed to the nines having been to a party put on by Idris Elba. Neither had wanted to go but it was the perfect opportunity to get information on one of Slade’s targets; a corrupt studio executive. 

Jason had been decked out in a custom dark red Westmancott suit. The two button jacket has been thrown to the floor. The pants are unbuttoned showing off the blue and orange ribbon and lace panties that are straining to contain his erection. An erection that Slade has already slipped a cock ring around. His boy won’t be getting much relief any time soon. His pale blue silk shirt has had the buttons torn off so Slade can get to the two black bars piercing Jason’s dusky pink nipples. 

The older mercenary had been dressed in his own Westmancott suit; navy with extra fine orange pinstripes. His jacket is crumpled with Jason’s, but his shirt is only undone on the top four buttons. His navy tie, decorated with tiny Bluejays that look like polka dots from a distance, have secured his boy’s hands together; meaning he can only hang them in front of him or loop them around Slade neck, as he’s currently done. 

“Daddy,” Jason whined out. The brat in him wanting to demand Slade get on with fucking him already. The older man knew that was the meaning behind the whine and so bit down harder on the nipple he was currently playing with. “Please, please, please, Daddy I need you!” 

Slade gave a gruff chuckle. The air causing Jason to shiver where it dried the spit coating his nipple. Moving his right hand down the younger man’s back; feeling every scar from a lifetime of fighting; he slipped it under the ribbons tied into a bow at the top of Jason’s rather perfect arse. 

Nestled between the strong, round globes was a sizeable plug. Custom made so it had his initials on the base. This was one of Slade’s favourites, the widest part keeping Jason opened up just enough to cause a mildly painful stretch when he decided to fill him up again. Slade grabs the base and twists. He’d spent the night periodically shoving Jason into the toilets and reapplying lube. He might like the tightness and Jay might love the edge of pain, but neither of them wanted him to dry out and tear when it eventually comes out. Plus, ensuring it stayed sopping wet had the added benefit of adding an extra layer of awareness. Jason couldn’t ignore the plug if he can also feel the wetness between his cheeks. 

The plug could be pulled out. Could be shoved into Jason’s mouth for the remainder of their car journey. However; the broken moan that falls freely from his brat’s mouth when he shoves a finger in alongside it is always too good to pass up. 

Jason grinds down harder. His hands twisting in their binds in a desperate bid to tangle in Slade’s short, white hair. Unfortunately for him, Slade knows what his brat can be like and so ensured his hands were tied in a way he couldn’t escape and couldn’t use them fully. 

“You little brat. Are you going to start being the good boy I know you can be, or am I going to have to put you over my knee before I finish only myself off?” Slade punctuates his sentence with a vicious thrust and twist of the two fingers he’s now got shoved alongside the plug. 

Jason melts further against his chest. The battle being slowly defeated by the controlled godlike visage under him. He knows that, even while riding Slade, he’s never the one in charge. He’s submitted to Slade early on in their arrangement. The contract giving him the safety to let go. “I’ll be good for you Daddy.” The end of daddy gets dragged out into a whine as Slade removes his fingers and slowly thrusts the plug halfway out and in. “Please Daddy. Please, mark your boy. Been good enough tonight haven’t I? Want to be good for you Daddy.” The older mercenary knows he’s sunk Jason far enough down into that floaty submissive headspace when he starts babbling and each question of his worth and goodness ends in a whimper of fear. Not true fear, just that worry a submissive often has of disappointing their dominant. 

The white haired man flicks his eye up from watching the blush run further down Jason’s tan skin to look at his face. Blue-green eyes, hazy and lust drunk, meet the ice-blue eye of a man running on his own lust. Tears are already starting to fall down Jason’s cheeks and slade leans forward to press kisses up from the strong jaw to glazed over eyes. 

“You’ve been excellent for Daddy. My perfect, golden boy.” Slade rearranges then quickly. The large backseat of the chauffeur driven Jaguar XJ giving him enough room to crowd his boy onto his back across all three seats. “I won’t make you do the work. You did enough tonight my boy. Let Daddy take care of you.” The magic phrase uttered; Jason sinks that last little bit into his subspace that all he can do is drop open his mouth on an unrestrained moan as Slade pulls the plug from him and sheaths himself in one smooth push. 

Even with plug in all evening, the sex before they left, and the fingers stretching him with the plug; Jason is still tight. His muscle memory knowing that Slade likes it when he clenches during each thrust in. The rhythmic twitch of his hole making sure Slade knows just how desperate he is to be his good boy. 

“Always so good for Daddy.” Slade hitches Jason’s legs higher, allowing him to lean closer and kiss the younger man. A sloppy meeting of lips, panting breath and gasping moans as Slade drove hard in and out. Each thrust deliberately aimed at providing the most pressure to Jason’s prostate. “Even when you’re being a brat you’re good for me.” He hardly moves away from Jason’s mouth to talk; his lips brushing the plump, bruised flesh. 

A high whine is Slade’s warning that his boy is close to the edge. That he wants that permission and removal of the cock ring but knows it’s not his decision. In answer, he picks up his pace. The brutality behind each thrust enhanced by his super-strength. The slap of skin-on-skin increasing until it’s joined by a guttural groan. Slade folding over so he can bite at Jason’s neck and collarbone as he releases deep inside. His thrusts turn into small rocks of his hips. Keeping himself fully sheathed. 

He could pull out, leave his boy wanting until they get home. Instead he pushes himself up on one arm just enough to pull off the ring and growl at Jason, “Daddy gives you permission.” Thick, white liquid splatters and streaks across both their stomachs, some even hitting the underside of Slade’s jaw where he’s tilted to watch the expression of pure, unadulterated pleasure screw up and then relax those delicate features. “My good boy, always so good.” Slade rumbles in Jason’s ear. Layering his weight over the smaller man to ensure a smoother comedown. To keep the afterglow going long enough for them to get home where Slade plans to fuck his boy once more before tucking them into bed and reading to him. His gruff voice gently reading Pride and Prejudice relaxing Jason into a nightmare free sleep.


End file.
